Que Tengo Que Hacer?
by InazumaGirl02
Summary: Endo y Kazemaru pasaron una linda tarde, pero cuando sus amigos se enteran no quedan muy conformes y hacen lo posible para separarlos. Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno Es Mi Segundo Fic. Otra Pareja Esta Vez Es KazemaruxEndo**

**Ojala Les Guste!**

**Inazuma Eleven No Me Pertenece Pertenece A Level 5 (Sino Seria Muy Diferente).**

**Solo Akane me pertenece **

* * *

><p>Era un dia como cualquiera, en la escuela a final de semestre y ya "practicamente" no se pasa materia, asi que solo conversaban.<p>

**13:15 PM**

Llego la inspectora de pasillo a decirles a los de la clase de Endo y Kazemaru quienes solo conversaban de soccer, cosas de la vida, etc.

-Hoy dia se retiraran mas temprano por la ausencia de un profesor- Les dijo con una ceja levantada y con labios fruncidos.

-Esa señora tiene cara de asco...- Dijo Akane mientras se limaba las uñas

-Si tienes razon- Le dijeron Endo y Kazemaru riendose

-Oye Akane tienes la tarde libre?- Le dijo Midorikawa

-Si por?-

-Vamos a tomar unos helados?- Sonrio

-Bien-

-Kazemaru!- Grito Goenji

-Pasa algo?-

-Vamos a almorzar juntos?-

-Bueno-

-A que hora te iras?-

-A las 15:00-

-Y porque no te vas a casa si salimos a las 14:45?-

-Quiero mi almuerzo- Haciendo un puchero

-Bien?-

Kazemaru estaba retirando su almuerzo y Goenji le dijo que Endo iba a almorzar con ellos, el tambien se quedaria.

-Hola!- Le dijo Endo

-Hola-

**15:00**

-Bien ya me tengo que ir- Dijo Goenji tragando, no comiendo, TRAGANDO comida

-Ya pero asi te vas ahogar- Le dijo Kazemaru

-Lo siento, adios!- Se fue corriendo

-A que hora te iras tu?- Le pregunto Endo

-Yo me ire a las 15:30-

-Ams-

-Subamos las cosas a la sala?-

-Si me parece-

Iban subiendo las cosas a la sala y se acordaron de que mañana tendrian una reunion de compañeros y decidieron ordenar las mesas y sillas.

-Tengo sueño- Dijo Kazemaru estirandose

-Como vas a tener sueño? Es tan el timbre de las 15:30

-Ya me tengo que ir- Estaba por salir de la sala cuando Endo lo detuvo

-No te puedes quedar hasta las 17:10?-

-Porque?-

-Es que no quiero llegar a casa todavia-Hizo un puchero y Kazemaru no se resistio

-Bien, pero si me castigan sera tu culpa-

-Sii! Que te parece si bajamos y hacemos pases?-

-_Parece que no piensa otra cosa que no sea soccer_ Bueno-

Habian llegado a la cancha y Kazemaru lanzaba el balon y Endo estaba en la porteria y atrapaba los sol bajaba y hacia mas calor ambos ya estaban agotados y se sentaron juntos en medio de la tomaba agua de una botella que trajo y Kazemaru lo miraba.

-Hace calor...- Dijo Kazemaru haciendo aire con las manos

-Si, quieres agua?-

-Bueno-

Endo miraba a los niños que jugaban futbol y Kazemaru le estaba devolviendo la botella, pero este no escuchaba, asi que la dejo a un lado.

-Oye Kazemaru?-

-Dime-

-B-bueno es que te queria preguntar algo y yo p-pues -

-Dime, que es lo que quieres preguntar?-

-_Endo preguntale no seas cobarde _Dime y quien esta en tu vida?-

-A que te refieres con eso?-

-A quien te gusta?-

-_Tu, solamente tu! _Nadie y a ti?-

-_Kazemaru quien mas que tu? _Nadie-

-Estamos iguales-

-Si- Rieron juntos

**16:25**

Endo habia propuesto subir nuevamente a la sala y Kazemaru siempre no se resistio a su subiendo y Kazemau tropezo, el porque era: iba mirando a su capitan. Endo lo alcanzo a tomar para que no siguiera de largo.

-Gracias- Le dijo algo sonrojado

-No te preocupes-

Siguieron subiendo y llegaron a la sala. Kazemaru se acosto en unas cuantas sillas.

-Te cansaste?- Le dijo Endo

-Si-

Endo subio a la orilla de la ventana y miraba el paisaje que habia desde ese tercer piso.

-_Si supieras que tu eres la persona a quien mas quiero en este mundo, te prometo que te haria la persona mas feliz, te lo prometo, Kazemaru-_

_-_Endo? Que te sucede?- El capitan no aguanto mas ese nudo que tenia hace tanto tiempo en la garganta

-Es que t-tu -Kazemaru se sento y miraba atentamente- Tu...-

-Endo?-

-Lo que pasa es que tu me gustas, haria cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz y se que no me correspondes!-

-Endo...- El capitan se puso cabizbajo

-Se que ahora me odiaras...-

-Endo yo...-

-Andate, si tu me odias-

-Endo...- Kazemaru se le estaba colmando la paciencia

-Puedes dejarme solo y...- Kazemaru le tomo su cara

-Que no me dejas hablar, y si te dejo hacerme feliz?-

-Que?-

-A mi tambien me gustas, Endo-

-Kazemaru...- Kazemaru se subio arriba de el y lo comenzo a besar.

Estuvieron un largo rato dandose vueltas, mas de algun beso, era el comienzo de cualquier relacion amorosa. Lo que los chicos no sabian era que venian Aki, Natsumi, Goenji, Kido, Haruna, Midorikawa y Akane, ellos estaban por entrar a la misma sala en la que estaba abriendo la puerta y se asomo Aki y al verlos a los 2 juntos, abrio la puerta de un solo golpe y que los demas que venian con ella se asustaran.

-Endo, que rayos estas haciendo?- Grito y los demas quisieron ver y no quedaron muy contentos, a excepcion de Haruna, Midorikawa y Akane.

-Aki y-yo estaba- No se habia dado cuenta de que aun estaba arriba de Kazemaru y Kazemaru estaba rojo, en realidad demasiado.

-Endo...- Dijeron Kido y Goenji. Si habian 2 celosas, 2 celosos y 3 que no sabian que rayos pasaba.

-Endo, ya diles- Le dijo Kazemaru quitandose a Endo de encima

-Bien- Tomo aire- Yo estoy con Kazemaru-

-Eso solamente?- Dijo Midorikawa

-Si- Dijo Kazemaru

-No tienen que ser tan anticuados, Endo tiene el derecho para andar con quien quiera querer- Dijo Akane

-Si, tiene razon- Dijo Haruna

-_Gracias hermana ¬¬_ Y si mejor nos vamos- Dijo Kido a Goenji

-Yo me voy con mi hermano- Dijo Haruna. Todos se retiraban y solo quedo Akane y Midorikawa quienes solo los miraban sonrientes.

-Y ustedes que miran?- Dijo Kazemaru algo molesto por lo ocurrido

-Bueno ya nos vamos- Dijo Akane tomando la mano a Midorikawa

-Ya voy!- Decia mientras se despedia de Endo y Kazemaru

Cuando estaban los 2 solos Kazemaru se puso a llorar.

-Que te pasa?-

-Es mejor que no estemos juntos- Dijo secandose las lagrimas

-No, si tu eres mi novio lo minimo que te puedo hacer es hacerte feliz-

-Endo- Y lo abrazo

**17:10**

-Endo ya me tengo que ir-

-Bien, ten cuidado-

-Si- Endo se iba a despedir, pero Kazemaru lo detuvo

-Adios, Kazemaru- Se despedia Endo algo triste

**17:30**

-_Endo quiere estar conmigo, pero hay personas que no quiero herir. Que tengo que hacer si Aki siempre me ha ayudado, Natsumi aunque no haga mucho agrada su compañia, Kido a pesar de ser tan sabelotodo es un buen compañero y Goenji es callado pero siempre quiere lo mejor para tengo que hacer...- _Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, sentia que alguien caminaba detras de el, pero al darse vuelta no alcanzo ver quien era, el sujeto le tapo la nariz con un paño con cloroformo y Kazemaru le dio un repentino sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo!<strong>

**Lo siento por lo corto pero prometo hacerlo mas largo**

**Ojala les haya gustado**

**Algunas partes esta basado en la vida real **

**Bye~Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me demorare un poco en terminarlo, porque se me acabaron las vacaciones **

**Pero bueno aqui lo tengo y espero les guste :D**

* * *

><p>Kazemaru aun dormia, en un lugar de quien sabe donde y una fuerte luz enfocaba su cara (Si de pelicula).Entraron 4 chicos a la sala y al asomarse por esa luz, se descubrieron los rostros de los 4 celosos (Aki, Natsumi, Goenji y Kido).<p>

-Bien hecho, Goenji- Dijo Natsumi

-Y los 90 Dolares?- Fruncio el ceño y puso su mano para recibir ese dinero

-Aqui tienes...-

-Si lo dejamos aqui por un tiempo, podriamos aprovechar una oportunidad con Endo- Dijo Aki

-Pero tambien la posibilidad de que empieze a buscar a Kazemaru...- Dijo el matapasiones de Kido

-Lo van a distraer, sacara a Kazemaru de su vida y nos elegira a uno de nosotros- Dijo Natsumi

-Prefiero que elija a uno de ustedes que a este- Goenji miro a Kazemaru con mucho empezo a moverse y a demas se retiraron.

-Que rayos hago aqui?- Se estaba parando mientras se rascaba los ojos

-Despertaste- Dijo Aki, pero no la habia reconocido

-Quien eres?-

-Que torpe eres como para no reconocerla-

-Quienes son?

-Somos nosotros- Se asomaban nuevamente -Natsumi, Aki, Kido y yo-

-Los secuestraron tambien?- Los demas rieron -Que? Dije algo chistoso acaso?- Goenji lo tomo de la polera

-Como eres tan tonto y no darte cuenta de lo que pasa?-

-A-a que t-te refieres?-

-Nosotros te secuestramos-

-Pero? Porque?-

-Endo quiza? El no te corresponde nos corresponde- Dicho esto lo empujo fuertemente a la cama (Era de esas de metal, sino no le daria importancia)

-El nos pertenece no a ti- Dijo Natsumi acercandose -Que pena que se fijo en ti, no sabe lo que es el gusto por alguien-

-El me eligio a mi y si no soy capaz de hacerlo feliz conmigo tendran que ser ustedes!- Dijo comenzando a llorar

-Que pena por ti Kazemaru- Dijo Aki

-Kazemaru no se como, pero pudiste conquistar a Endo de manera rapida y efectiva- Dijo Kido

-Hum-

-Bien, es hora de irnos- Dijo Natsumi

-Me van a dejar solo?-

-Si, te incomoda?- Dijo Aki

-No, para nada, mejor solo que mal acompañado- Aki sonrio sinicamente

Era otro dia mas en la escuela, Endo esperaba a Kazemaru y este no se acerco donde el.

-Oye Endo-

-Hola Goenji-

-Que haces aqui?-

-Solo espero a alguien-

-Se puede saber a quien?-

-Si, espero a Kazemaru- Sonrio

-Y para que, no vale la pena- Y Endo lo miro extrañado

-Porque lo puedes esperar a dentro- Se acordo de que el secuestro era secreto

-Si tienes razon-

Estaban por entrar, pero Goenji le sugirio que fueran al baño y este respondio con un se arreglaba su banda anaranjada y Goenji no le dejo escapatoria, si estaba entre el y la pared.

-Endo...-

-Que te sucede Goenji?-

-Seguramente me trataras de loco, tonto o cualquier estupidez-

-Llega al punto-

-Es que yo te amo, Endo-

-Goenji, pero tu sabes que- Goenji lo callo con un beso, el cual Endo no disfruto demasiado, porque claro tenia un novio que aun llegaba y que amaba mucho.

-Goenji! Sueltame!-

-Pero Endo-

-Sabes que estoy con Kazemaru!-

-Pero es que yo...-

-Goenji, cuando yo te ame tu ni siquiera me diste una oportunidad, no te fijabas un solo momento y ni siquiera con mis alagos no te diste cuenta, "Nadie sabe lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" esa frase me la dijo Midorikawa quien sabe cuando y pense que nunca la usaria, pero ahora si. Lo siento mucho, Goenji- Y se retiro de ese lugar

-Como es que fui tan tonto-

***Kazemaru**

Mientras que Kazemaru estaba acostado, llorando por el solo pensar de que no volveria a ver a su capitan.

-Todo sera mi culpa? Si es que me hubiera ido antes Endo no se hubiera declarado y no estaria aqui en este eres tan tonto Kazemaru?- Se paro a dar vueltas a la habitacion que esta vez solo alumbraba un leve sol por la sento en el suelo y volvio a llorar.

***Endo**

Endo subia las escaleras y se topo con Aki y esta lo siguio.

-Que te pasa Endo?- (Tipica pregunta de Aki)

-No es nada-

-Se que puedes contar conmigo y- Fue interrumpida por Akane y Midorikawa

-Endo!-

-Que sucede?-

-Tenemos que hacer el trabajo de Historia- Dijo Akane

-Y Ni Hiroto y tampoco Kazemaru han llegado- Dijo Midorikawa

-Pero eso es para el lunes-

-Endo es cosa de ser responsables, seguro vas a querer hacer el trabajo el fin de semana- Dijo Akane

-Vas a preferir practicar- Dijo Midorikawa dandose vuelta

-Bien yo les dire cuando a los chicos-

-Gracias, nos vemos- Dijeron ambos

-Desde cuando Ryuuji es tan responsable?- Dijo Endo

-Desde que esta con Akane- Le respondio Aki

-Como lo sabes?-

-Pues has estado tan ocupado con otras cosas que ya ni te preocupas por los demas- Dijo recalcando la palabra "otras cosas"

-En serio? Como que cosas?-

-No lo se, ultimamente te noto distraido- Endo la miro extrañado recordando lo ocurrido el dia anterior

-Esta bien? Nos vemos, Aki- Se fue corriendo con Midorikawa y Akane

***Kazemaru**

Kazemaru aun seguia sentado, tenia lagrimas secas y un la mirada y vio la puerta, sintio un gran deseo de querer abrirla, pero no lo consiguio.

***Endo**

Habia terminado otro dia en la estaba con Midorikawa y Akane planeando el dichoso se fue corriendo a su casa para llamar a la casa de Kazemaru, en la cual no se hallaba era de noche y Endo estaba preocupado por el defensa, asi que se le ocurrio llamar a Akane.

-Alo?- Dijo Akane

soy Endo-

-Endo, que inesperada llamada-

-Si lo se-

-Y para que llamabas?-

-Has sabido algo de Kazemaru?-

-No, celoso-

-Celoso? Yo?-

-No lo has visto en horas y te preocupas-

-No han sido horas, ha sido un dia entero-

-Solo un dia, Endo-

-Pero no he sabido nada de el, lo llame al celular, al telefono de su casa y en MSN no aparece conectado!-

-Ya eso me preocupa-

-Akane ayudame-

-Endo?-

-Que?-

-No has notado algo extraños a Aki, Goenji, Natsumi y Kido?-

-B-bueno s-si-

-Porque tartamudeas?-

-Porque no te puedo engañar?-

-Vamos dime-

-Goenji hoy dia me beso, pero yo no queria!-

-Endo!-

-El empezo-

-Bien-

-Akane ellos se traen algo entre manos-

-Si, ya lo se. Midorikawa tambien sospechaba de ellos-

-Ademas no puedo hacer nada me persiguen hasta de por si acaso-

-Seguire a esos tipos e investigare todo lo que pueda-

-Harias eso por mi?-

-Claro, bueno nos vemos tengo que terminar la tarea de Matematicas-

-Matematicas? No la he echo, adios!-

***Kazemaru**

-Estos tipos aun no me dan de comer-

***Algun otro lugar**

Akane seguia a los 4 celosos y llego a una casa abandonada de quien sabe donde y de quien a que salieran y vio por una ventana que alli se encontraba Kazemaru, en muy malas condiciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento de que el final haya sido tan poco cuenta detalles pero estoy apuradisima y me tengo que ir.<strong>

**Bye~Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno este es el tercer capitulo :D**

**Sigo con mi preguntosa pregunta (Ver en el segundo cap). En serio estoy aaarrgg! Soy una fan que no sabe nada!**

**La **_Cursiva_** es cuando hablan por telefono, se me habia olvidado ponerlo**

**Ojala les guste**

* * *

><p>Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Akane estaban llorando, pero no solo por felicidad de haberlo encontrado, sino que tambien por las crueldades que sus "amigos" le habian hecho.<p>

-Y como me encontraron?- Dijo secando sus lagrimas

-Los seguimos...- Dijo Midorikawa

-Tienes hambre?- Le dijo Akane revisando su mochila

-Si, mucha-

-Esos tipos no te dieron de comer?- Dijo Midorikawa, ya otra vez pensando en comida

-No- Dijo comenzando a tragar

-Y porque lo hicieron?- Pregunto Akane sacando, literalmente, un picnic completo

-Soy novio de Endo, ellos son celosos y...-

-No son celosos son el "Team Celosos"- Rio Akane tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a Kazemaru y lo logro

-Eso se le ocurrio a Akane...- Dijo Midorikawa

-Te pregunte como querias-

-Pero tu terminaste eligiendo-

-Callate, por tu culpa casi nos descubren-

-A ti se te ocurrio esconderte detras de flores- Kazemaru sonreia con una gotita en la cien

-Chicos, y si nos vamos?-

-Si- Dijeron ambos

Iban por la calle, Midorikawa hacia reir bastante a Kazemaru para que olvidara un poco lo , por su parte solo miraba el camino a casa, hasta que sono su telefono.

-Si?-

_-Hola Akane, soy yo Endo-_

-Ah! Te tengo buenas y malas noticias...-

_-Primero las buenas-_

-Encontre a Kazemaru-

_-De verdad?-_

-Si...-

_-Y las malas? Esta muerto?, le paso algo grave?, lo atropellaron?_- Dijo asustandose

-No, solo esta herido-

_-Y quien fue?-_

-Ya sabes quien...-

_-El "Team Celosos"?-_

-Bravo! Te ganaste una estrella en la frente-

_-Gracias- _

-Ellos fueron lo dejaron sin comida, sin agua y lo trataban a puros golpes-

_-Ya se las veran conmigo-_

-Endo, espera-

_-Que pasa? Le hicieron daño a mi novio! Y nadie le puede hacer daño!-_

-Endo, tengo un plan-

_-A si?-_

-No, pero era para que te calmaras-

_-Hum-_

-Te dare con Kazemaru para que te calmes un poco-

-_Sisisi-_

-Endo? Eres tu?-

_-Si, Kazemaru soy yo-_

-Endo no sabes lo que tuve que pasar en esa posilga-

_-Ya se las veran conmigo y -_

-No, Endo te dijeron que te calmaras- Interrumpio

_-Bien, solo por que lo pediste tu-_

-Endo tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte y estar contigo-

_-Yo tambien-_

A lo lejos se escuchaba unas voces familiares, pero a la vez trayendo malos recuerdos.

-Kazemaru, porque no le dices a Endo que te venga a buscar?- Dijo Goenji con el resto del team

-Como saliste de ahi! Dejamos bien cerrado ahi- Dijo Natsumi

_-Kazemaru? Akane? Ryuuji?-_

-Shet- Dijo Akane

-Tomaste clases de ingles con Dylan?- Dijo Midorikawa

-No, solo es contagioso-

-_Chicos, que sucede-_

_-_Atrapenlos!- Dijo Kido

-Corran!- Kazemaru corto y trato de correr hasta la casa de Endo ahi estaria seguro, tuvo suerte de llegar ya que era el mejor atleta de Raimon.

-Kazemaru? Que rayos te paso? Porque me colgaron y no respondian?-

-Endo, lo que pasa es que Aki, Goenji, Kido y Natsumi me estan persiguiendo a mi y a los chicos-

-Y los chicos?-

-Vienen detras mio- Endo se asomo y miro extrañado a Kazemaru

-No hay nadie-

-De seguro se fueron para otro lado-

-Quieres un poco de agua?-

-Si, Porfavor-

Endo al fin veia a su peliazulado y con solo verlo lo ponia muy feliz

-Kazemaru no quieres cambiarte de ropa?-

-Endo...-

-No seas asi, estas usandola desde cuando? y estas sucio, puedes tambien tomar un baño- (No voy a escribir Lemon soy muy mala para eso, todos me lo han dicho , hay que aceptar la realidad)

-Bien, pero no te pongas pervertido-

-Te lo prometo- Sonrio

Kazemaru estaba tomando una ducha y pensaba en sus amigos que no sabia desde hace un rato, ademas el se habia quedado con el telefono de estaba en la pieza para visitas de Endo, cambiandose el tenia solo unos pantalones y Endo llego rapidamente a la pieza y Kazemaru estaba que lo golpeaba, pero lo detuvo.

-No es ser pervertido, pero paso algo muy grave-

-Que paso ahora?-

-Akane llamo y dijo que cree que los chicos tomaron como presa a Akane-

-Que? Y Akane donde esta?-

-Viene en camino-

-Bien ya bajo-

-No te preocupes quedate asi-

-Endo!-

-Entonces dejame sanarte esas heridas, mira como te dejaron- Endo veia cuidadosamente el herido torso de Kazemaru (Si cualquiera desearia ser su enfermera *baba* ). Endo habia curado sus heridas, Kazemaru se termino de vestir y la puerta sono drasticamente, era Akane que llegaba llorando.

-Akane-

-Midorikawa, ellos, lo extraño, quiero un abrazo- Kazemaru la abrazo

-No te preocupes, y que sucedio?-

-Estabamos ahi...-

***Flash Back**

Akane corria y para atras, para ver si su novio lo seguia, pero no la seguia solo estaba parado, entre los brazos de Goenji y Natsumi estaba atras de ella y le dijo:

-Si lo quieres de vuelta tienes que hacer lo posible para que Kazemaru y Endo se separen-

-Pero el no tiene nada que ver!-

-Lo sabemos, pero no vale la pena intentar, no?-

-Sueltenlo!- Kido lo detuvo mientras Goenji corria con el

***Fin Flash Back**

-Ellos hacen todo lo posible- Dijo Endo

-Y a donde se lo llevaron?- Dijo Kazemaru

-No lo se-

-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos-

-Encuentro muy estupido que se la hayan llevado a el, para que nosotros terminemos-Dijo Kazemaru

-Estan llendo muy lejos- Dijo Endo

-Mi Mido...ri...ka...wa- Ya no podia ni hablar

-Ya si va a aparecer, oye y como llamaste si yo tengo tu telefono?- Le dijo Kazemaru

-Tele...fo...no pu...bli...co- Akane ya no se le entendia casi nada

Mientras que Ryuuji, estaba despertando y pensaba que le podria pasar lo mismo que a Kazemaru, en resumen, tenia miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado y lo hice corto proque tengo clases y recien empiezo y ya tuve mi primera prueba.<strong>

**Pobre Mido le tratare de no hacer daño :(**

**Bye~Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me estoy dando cuenta de que estoy sacando pareja secundaria ¬¬**

**Me estoy dando cuenta de que soy torpe :)**

**Si muy torpe, sin resentimientos :)**

**Mi prima me dijo que estoy dejando al lado la pareja principal :O, pero si es de hacer lo posible para que salven a Midorikawa, sin separarlos creo :O(Les estoy adelantando '¬¬)**

**Bueno espero que sea de su agrado :D**

* * *

><p>Midorikawa estaba despertando de su sueño y penso que lo ocurriria lo mismo que a Kazemaru.<p>

-Que hago aqui?-

-Lo mismo que Kazemaru le paso- Dijo Goenji

-Callate si eso ya lo sabia-

-Gracias-

-Con su permiso, me retiro- Dijo Ryuuji mientras se paraba y dirigia a la puerta

-Tu no vas a ningun lado- Le dijo Kido obstaculizando la puerta

-Perdon?-

-No vas a salir de aqui, hasta que Endo termine con Kazemaru-

-Y que m***** tengo que ver yo con eso? Acaso yo hice que se enamoraran? Acaso es que ahora soy Cupido? Yo soy el resonsable de que Endo prefiera a Kazemaru en vez de a ustedes, celosos? Soy yo el culpable de todo esto? Para su informacion la respuesta es un No! Y si no me dejan salir llamare a la policia! Y si no me dan de comer derribare esa puerta!-Dijo señalando la demas con las palabras de Midorikawa pensaron que el no hacia falta para que Endo estuviera con alguno de ellos.

-Midorikawa, tienes razon- Dijo Natsumi

-Que?-

-Tu no tienes nada que ver con esto- Dijo Goenji

-Estamos llegando demasiado lejos- Dijo Aki

-Perdonanos- Dijo Kido

-Perdonandose? Con el que tienen que disculparse es con Kazemaru el fue el que paso por sus maldades-

-Esta bien...-Dijeron todos

En la casa de Endo Akane seguia llorando y Endo con Kazemaru la consolaban, aunque no lo conseguian, para nada.

-Ellos me dijeron que para tener a Midorikawa, tenia que separarlos-

-Si?- Le dijo Kazemaru

-Entonces eso es lo que hare- Se fue a la cocina

-Akane que piensas hacer?- Le dijo Endo

-Lo que debia haber hecho hace bastante rato- La intencion de Akane era asesinar a Kazemaru,con un cuchillo carnicero que saco de la cocina, corrio bastante rapido y Kazemaru tambien lo por toda la casa hasta que llegaron nuevamente a la sala de estar, habia acorralado a Kazemaru.

-Te tengo que matar, para poder a ver a Midorikawa- Decia llorando a punto de asesinarlo

-Akane!- Kazemaru penso que ese seria su ultima palabra, pero se dio cuenta de que se habia detenido y que Endo estaba detras de ella.

-Akane no tienes que matar a Kazemaru para salvar a Midorikawa, podemos ayudarte-

-Ka...ze...ma...ru- Dijo entrecortado

-Akane?- Se pregunto

-Kazemaru! Perdoname, no sabia lo que hacia estoy volviendome loca sin el- Akane lo abrazo

-Claro, pero me dejaste con miedo-

-No te preocupes-

-Todo bien?- Pregunto Endo

-Si, mejor yo ya me voy- Dijo Akane

-Adios-

Kazemaru y Endo se habian quedado solos, no hablaban de nada era como si el silecion abundara en el mundo no se oia ni un solo paso afuera, en resumen, que Endo lo rompio.

-Kazemaru?-

-Si?-

-Te asustaste, verdad?-

-Si, no te voy a mentir, Akane pense que me mataria y-

-Y que no me volverias a ver?- Interrumpio Endo.

-Si, tambien cuando estaba encerrado pense que nunca te veria-

-Yo debo admitir, pense que nunca te veria-

-De verdad? Y donde quedo ese Endo que nunca se rinde?-

-Lo que pasa es que siempre pense lo peor-

-Dejame preguntarte algo...- Le dijo mirandolo a los ojos, pues era la debilidad de Endo

-D-dime-

-Entonces si pensaste que nunca me verias, entonces de verdad que me quieres?-

-Si, Kazemaru yo no sabria que hacer si no estas tu-

-Demuestralo-

-Como?-

-No lo se, seguramente con un beso?-

-Eso es lo que menos puedo hacer...- Dijo acercandose a darle ese beso que Kazemaru esperaba.

Estuvieron un largo rato asi dandose besos y caricias, se sintio tan feliz al ver que su capitan estaba con el, se salvo de que lo mataran a golpes y de una cuchillada y todo gracias a Endo y a sus amigos (Sono como "Barney y sus amigos).Endo por su parte, tambien era feliz porque sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos a la persona correcta y esa persona sentia lo mismo que el.

-Endo...-

-Que pasa algo malo?-

-No, nada-

-Entonces-

-Olvidalo- Lo beso continuamente, hasta que alguien abrio la puerta.

-Akane?- Dijo Kazemaru

-Si soy yo- Dijo muy feliz

-Y que haces aqui?- Dijo Endo sonrojado, al igual que Kazemaru

-Encontre al Team Celosos y a Midorikawa- Dicho esto aparecieron los nombrados

-Kazemaru, venimos a disculparnos- Dijo el Team

-A eso...-

-Porfavor! Perdonanos-

-Hum...-

-Kazemaru, ahora entendemos que Endo no nos corresponde a ninguno y que al parecer solo te corresponde a ti- Dijo Aki

-Perdonanos por el daño que te hicimos- Dijo Goenji

-Bueno, pero lo hecho, hecho esta-

-Gracias Kazemaru- Dijeron todos

-Bueno, ya se disculparon ahora tenemos que irnos- Dijo Midorikawa sacandolos

-Si tienen cosas que hablar como pareja- Dijo Akane ayudando

-Endo-

-Si?-

-Me acorde de lo que te iba a decir-

-Que cosa?-

-De que te amo mucho, mucho-

-Yo tambien, Kazemaru- Se besaron hasta que no pudieron mas, durmieron juntos esa noche, cobrando todo lo malo que habia pasado, cuando tuvieron que aceptar que no los querian juntos, el dia completo sin saber nada uno del otro, despues enterarse de que Kazemaru estaba siendo golpeado y que sus "amigos" los habian cada uno intento verle el lado bueno, pudieron saber que su amor correspondia, que gracias a Akane y Midorikawa pudieron volver a verse, que aunque lo que habian hecho estaba mal sus "amigos" pideron disculpas y que a pesar de no ser ellos los correspondidos y que a Kazemaru lo iban a matar, no literalmente, se arrepintieron de todo lo que habian hecho.

Volviendo al tema, Kazemaru y Endo se amaban mucho y esta vez no permitirian que nadie los besandose en el sofa, abrazados y dandose pasaron asi toda la noche y quien sabe que mas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ojala les haya gustado <strong>

**Me demore mucho en subirlo :D**


End file.
